All's well that ends well
by p4poonam
Summary: "Can someone please come and take this gigantic shard of glass out of my chest? Please?" Hurt!Stiles Season 5 Finale Apotheosis.
1. Chapter 1

**All's well that ends well.**

* * *

 **Summary: "Can someone please come and take this gigantic shard of glass out of my chest? Please?"**

 **Hurt!Stiles**

 **Season 5 finale episode 20 Apotheosis.**

* * *

 _ **Note: So the finale was epic. I just think that there should have been a little more coverage of Stiles's injuries. He had a "gigantic shard of glass in his chest" after all. We even saw Chris dressing Gerard's injuries but nothing of Stiles'. So this is my way of dealing with it.**_

 ** _The usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this._**

 ** _Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Please do not post my stories anywhere else without my permission._**

* * *

They all had a plan and everyone had a part to play in it. Stiles's part was to deliver Belako's talons that Scott gave him to Malia and to help her and Braeden fight The Desert Wolf.

He was in the hospital with Lydia, helping her get ready to play her part. Scott gave him the talons saying that he was working on them for a while and that they will help Malia. Stiles was doubtful at first saying that their Plan-A's never worked but believed Scott when he said, with those earnest eyes of his that this time it will work. So he left the hospital holding the package for dear life.

When he reached Malia's, Stiles hadn't expected the first thing he saw to be the Desert wolf pointing a gun at him as soon as he opened the door nor had he expected her to fire the gun in the blink of an eye; but things never happen as Stiles expect them to, do they? He knew that the desert Wolf was a good shot and that she would not miss even if he tried to duck out of the trajectory of the bullet or with Malia coming out of her hiding spot to push him out of the way.

The next thing he knew was lying on the floor with a sharp pain in his stomach, the blood hidden under the red t-shirt that he wore and Malia getting up from his side to face her mother again. So, she did manage to tackle him, guess she wasn't faster than the bullet travelling from the gun. Stiles clutched on to his stomach to stop the blood flow and tried to get up to help Malia. He saw Malia lying on the floor. He had to help her. She was his friend and Stiles wasn't going to lose anyone else he loved. He got up from behind the sofa and tried to attack the Desert wolf. He knew that he couldn't do much against a coyote but at least he could buy some time for Malia to regroup; He had to do something, he couldn't leave Malia on her own; he had his part to play; he won't be the fragile human that got his friends killed. So, he got up ignoring the pain and jumped up the couch to attack the coyote. She overpowered him and pushed him into a pile of glass shards.

Great. Now there were even more open wounds than Stiles's two hands could hold against along with a huge-ass shard of glass that had embedded itself deep in Stiles's chest. The blood loss was making him light headed and the glass shard in his chest was making it difficult to breath. He was going in shock. At least he couldn't feel the pain any more. He was losing consciousness. He thought he heard Malia calling his name. That got him to focus. He had to help Malia, his job wasn't done yet. He had to give her Belako's talons. He heard gunshots again. This time the desert wolf was shooting Malia. Stiles called Malia's name and threw the talons at her.

Malia overpowered her mother using the talons and Braeden came and knocked her out.

They had done it. His work was done here. Now he can rest.

With last of his energy reserves he asked, "Can someone please come and take this gigantic shard of glass out of my chest? Please?" his voice cracked and talking was getting difficult. "Also...I am shot", he got the last part out a little above a whisper. He hopes Malia heard him.

He saw Braeden, clutching her own bloody stomach and Malia walk towards him before he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 ** _Note: Should I continue? Should we bring Derek back since Braeden is also injured? Any suggestions? let me know! Reviews and kudos appreciated._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Note: The usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

* * *

Lydia's voice was wrecked after screaming Mason's name. Her throat was hurting, the already fresh wound reopening and staring to bleed again. She held her fingertips lightly over her throat to feel the sticky wetness that was her blood. Though bleeding, the pain was not as bad as when she was hurt thanks to the injection given to her by Melissa. Without the help of the Sheriff who carried her to the hospital and Melissa's injection, she wouldn't have been able to help Scott and the rest of them in saving Mason and in killing the Beast. Theo been taken care of was an added bonus.

She heard Scott asking them all if everyone was alright. She looked around her and found that they had all come out of this relatively unharmed. The only ones who looked worse for wear were Scott and Liam but they too had started to heal and would be fine in no time.

Still Lydia had this uneasy feeling in her heart that everything was not alright. Something was wrong but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Parish came next to her and asked her if she was alright. "Lydia? Hey! You alright? You look kind of pale."

She just nodded.

Parish held one of her hands and used his free hand to check her neck wound.

She remembered how earlier that day Stiles had held her hand; how he had stayed with her even though he hated needles and injections; she also remembered how he had rescued her from Eichen House. Stiles has always been there for her and she hoped that he would continue to do so.

She now knew what this uneasy feeling in her chest was. It was Stiles. Something was wrong with him. She squeezed Parish's hand a little too tightly.

"St-Stiles!" She choked out a little above a whisper. She had to do something.

"Scott" She called out a little louder this time.

Scott turned around from where he was checking over Liam and looked at Lydia when he heard his name and gave her a smile. His smile instantly faded and all colour drained from his face when he heard the next words from Lydia's mouth, **"It's Stiles. Something's wrong with him. I can feel it."**

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Note: Sorry this was short. Just wanted to post something to let you guys know that I am continuing this story.**

 **Any suggestions? let me know! Reviews and kudos appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _ **Note: T**_ _ **he usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

* * *

" _ **She shot him."**_ Malia says with hatred in her voice as she heads towards Stiles. She leans down next to his unconscious form ignoring the glass shards digging in her body. Braeden knees down too and starts examining Stiles's wounds.

"Put pressure on this." She indicates towards the gunshot wound. "I will call an ambulance and cops for her." Braeden says pointing towards the Desert Wolf.

Malia bought her hands to Stiles's wounds and started applying pressure. She was about to take the Glass shard off Stiles's chest when Braeden stopped her. "Don't."

"But Stiles said..."

"It's pierced deep in his chest. It might have nicked some internal organ. If you take it out blood will start flowing freely again. He can't afford to lose more blood." Braeden stated matter of factly.

Malia nodded. "Are you alright?" she asks pointing towards her own bulled wound.

"i will be fine. It was a clean shot. Unlike Stiles, I don't have a bullet still stuck inside me with no exit wound." She pointed at her own exit wound where the bullet left her body. "I am in no immediate danger. I will be back." She said indicating towards the phone in her hands.

Malia just nodded. Her attention was back on Stiles. Stiles had to be OK. She can't let her mother win like that; not after they had won. Her mother knew how important Stiles was to Malia and what losing him will do to her. Malia hadn't called Stiles because she didn't want to put him in danger; he came anyway and look what happened. Stiles was dying in her arms and there was nothing she could do.

She knew instinctively that if it hadn't been for Stiles and his help, she would be dead by now. Her mother would have taken what she wanted and would have killed Malia without a second thought.

But Stiles lying here on the floor, bleeding and unconscious and possibly dying seems like a too high a price to pay for their victory.

She distinctly heard Braeden on the phone saying things like "Attack" "Gun-shot wound" "Blood-Loss" "Shock" and "Attacker still unconscious". She heard Braeden giving the address and telling them to hurry up. She blocked out the rest and started talking to Stiles.

"It's OK. They will be here soon. You will be alright." She kept repeating herself until she heard the Ambulance pull up into the driveway.

The paramedics came in along with the Sheriff and two other deputies. The deputies headed towards the Desert Wolf while the Sheriff rushed towards his unconscious son.

"Malia what happened here?" the sheriff asked as soon as he was kneeling besides Stiles.

Malia made room for the paramedics to work on Stiles and looked at the sheriff sorrowfully and said, "She shot him. My mother shot him." She said the word _**Mother**_ bitterly.

The sheriff nodded, understanding dawning on him as to what might have happened. He can't talk about this in front of _**civilians**_. He knows his son pretty well and knows how far his son could go in helping and protecting the people he loved. Malia was one such person. Stiles loved her.

He diverted his attention to the people working on his son. They had done the emergency stabilization – checked the wound, checked his BP, applied an oxygen mask over Stiles's face and were in the process of loading the backboard onto the gurney.

"How's he doing? He's my son." He asked, knowing that they won't divulge the information to anyone other than family members.

"He's lost a lot of blood. We won't know anything until we take him to the hospital." One of the paramedic said loading Stiles into the ambulance. "Would you like to ride with us?"

The Sheriff looked at his deputies who gave a nod and said, "We will take her to the station, you go with your son." The deputies said indicating towards their prisoner.

The Sheriff and looked at Malia who nodded and said,"You go with Stiles, I will ride with Braeden." The Sheriff nodded his assent and joined Stiles in the ambulance as they left for the hospital.

Malia headed towards the ambulance that Braeden was being loaded in and accompanied her to the hospital.

* * *

The ride was short to the hospital. On the way they tried to stabilize Stiles. His BP was dropping and he was going into shock due to blood loss. The paramedics asked various questions like allergies and medication to keep the Sheriff distracted. The Sheriff answered by saying that Stiles has ADHD and took Adderall for it and he doesn't have any allergies as per his knowledge.

As soon as they arrive at the hospital, there is a flurry of activity around them. Stiles is whisked away from them along with Braeden. They hear things like Abdominal Gun-shot wound, no exit wound found, heart-rate elevated, stab wound to the chest, BP 90/60, respiration 40, no known allergies, ADHD, Adderall, breathing distress- oxygen given via mask, heart rate 120 and elevating ... get him to Trauma room 1 before the door closes taking Stiles with them.

Melissa is there composing the sheriff. She says everything will be alright. She will let him know as soon as she finds something about Stiles's condition. She asks Malia if she is alright, She nods. Melissa leaves them alone as they sit in the waiting room. She heads towards where Stiles was taken. He's like a son to her, just like her Scott. She can't lose him.

Scott-she has to call Scott, let him know what's happened with his best friend.

* * *

The sheriff sits on one of those awful hospital chairs. He can't get the image of his son lying unconscious, bloody, with a bullet wound and that huge chunk of glass in his chest out of his head.

God! He hates hospitals. Ever since Claudia. He just wishes that he never has to be in one of these ever again, but knowing Stiles - his hyperactive kid who runs along with the wolves, who can't see anyone he loves in pain, who would do anything for the ones he loves and also knowing what possible career his son is going to choose, it probably won't be the last time, causing him more restless and worried nights and a premature grey mop of hair on his head.

He just sits there facing the room that Stiles was taken into, hoping and praying that everything would be alright.

* * *

" **It's Stiles. Something's wrong with him. I can feel it."**

Lydia's words were buzzing in his ears. Scott desperately hoped that Lydia was wrong this time; that this wasn't one of her banshee intuitions; that this was just one friends concern for another. He fumbles for his phone and speed-dials Stiles's number. His heart is racing and he can feel the eyes of each pack member on him as he waits for the call to connect. The call goes to Stiles voicemail and Scott disconnects the call.

"What happened?" Lydia asks, her voice just loud enough for the werewolves to hear.

"He's not answering." Scott answers sounding worried."I will call Malia" he adds.

Malia's phone is switched off and Scott sighs heavily. "I am going to Stiles and Malia. I will call you guys once I reach there." Scott says.

"We are coming along" Lydia adds firmly.

Scott nods.

Chris says that he will take Gerard with him. Scott agrees.

They just reach outside when Scott's phone rings. He picks it up without even seeing the caller-id.

"Stiles?" he asks.

"Scott Honey!"

"Mom?"

"Listen honey, an ambulance just pulled up here in the hospital. Stiles was in it. "

"What? How is he? Is he alright?" Scott asked urgently.

"I don't know yet. He was shot. He's in the trauma room right now. I just wanted to let you know." Scott paled at the mention of Stiles being shot. Liam too looked worried after over hearing the conversation.

"What is it?" Lydia asked urgently.

"We are on our way Mom. Just look after him for us. Please." Scott pleaded to his mom.

"Yes. I will see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

"Stiles was Shot." Liam answers Lydia's question.

Lydia grabs Scott's shoulder to snap him back to reality. "We have to go. Now Scott." Lydia states authoritatively.

He nods. "I shouldn't have sent him alone." He adds mournfully.

They all leave for the hospital.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Any suggestions? let me know! Reviews and kudos appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 _ **Note: T**_ _ **he usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **All medical details are either made up or googled.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

* * *

As soon as they reached the hospital, Scott went to the sheriff's side. The sheriff was like a father to him. He has been there for Scott when his own father hadn't. The McCall's and the Stilinski's have together been one family for as long as Scott could remember. Stiles was his brother and Scott cared for him the most second only to his mother. He hugged the sheriff who looked suspiciously red eyed, and asked him if there was any news.

"Nothing yet. He has been there for nearly an hour but the doctors won't tell me anything. Even Melissa hasn't come back with any news yet. God! Scott, I can't lose him. I can't go through this again."

"We won't lose him Sir. Stiles is the strongest person I know and **he will be just fine**. He has to be." Scott said with stubborn determination but at the same time he sounded like a kid who thought that if he believed with all his heart, anything he wishes for will come true.

"Besides no news is good news right?" Scott asks hopefully, seeking reassurance.

"I hope so kid. I hope so." The sheriff said sighing.

Scott sat down besides Malia and the Sheriff.

"I will be right back." The sheriff said heading towards Parish.

Scott heard the sheriff talking to Parish about the desert Wolf and her attack on Stiles, Malia and Braeden. Parish agreed to return to the station. He waved Lydia goodbye, who distractedly waved him back. Her attention was focussed on the room Stiles was in.

The Sheriff sat down again besides Scott and Malia gave them all a rundown of what went down.

"So, she shot him from a close distance?"

Malia nodded and the sheriff continued, "Then how is the bullet still in his body? It should have exited his body given the speed of the bullet."

"I think that when I pushed Stiles out of the way, the bullet nicked me before hitting him. I am sorry; I should have protected him better." Malia said remorsefully

"Malia, this is not your fault." The sheriff said sternly.

"Yes Malia, the sheriff is right." Scott added and continued, "I shouldn't have sent him alone. I should know better by now. I am the one to blame, no one else."

"Scott!" the Sheriff said in his most paternal voice, the voice that the sheriff used when he and Stiles and gotten into some mischief and the sheriff was scolding them. He felt all of 10 years old again looking at the sheriff with his sad puppy eyes.

"This is no one's fault. Not yours; not Malia's; nobody's; do you understand me?" he continued only after seeing Scott nod in agreement. "We all know how Stiles is. He would do anything to help his friends. So, shop blaming yourselves." The sheriff added sternly. He looked at everyone to see that he got his point across, even Lydia and Liam gave a nod to the sheriff's satisfaction.

The sat in silence for some more time until Melissa made an appearance.

"How's he doing?" the sheriff asked as soon as she was close enough.

"They have managed to stabilize him. He's lost a lot of blood. They are operating on him now to get bullet and the glass out."

"He will be alright, right Mom?"

"The doctors are doing their best sweetie. That's all we can ask for at the moment."

"I will be back with more updates if I can or when Stiles is in recovery." The sheriff nods.

Melissa takes Lydia with her telling that she needs to change her dressing.

When Lydia gets back, Liam is on the phone with Deaton and Hayden. Liam hangs up and asks Scott to accompany him to Deaton's. Both Lydia and the sheriff tell him to go saying that Stiles would be in the operating theatre for some more time, he should go and help Hayden."

Scott agrees asking Lydia and Kira to call him as soon as he has some news. He kisses Kira goodbye and heads off with Liam.

* * *

They reach Deaton's and find an injured Hayden on the table. She tells them what happened with Sebastian.

Deaton says , " I have managed to stabilize the injury but considering you are a chimera, I don't know how or **IF** you will heal."

Scott knows that Liam loves her and he has already lost her once. His beta could not lose her again. He himself does not want to lose anyone else close to him. Stiles is already in the hospital and there is nothing he can do about it, but he can help Liam and Hayden out. It has to be their chose though, so instead he says,

"We can still take you to the hospital"

"I have already done that once." Hayden says

"It's your choice" Liam says

Hayden agrees for the bite and Scott gives t to her. The bite works. Hayden is going to be alright. They both look so happy. Scott's happy that he could at least save someone, make someone happy. Now he can concentrate on Stiles and making him better. He sometimes wishes that saving Stiles could be so easy, a bite to solve all their worries, but he knows that Stiles doesn't want the bite and he would never do anything against Stiles's wishes.

He heads back to the hospital telling Liam to stay with Hayden.

He has a friend to take care of.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Any suggestions? let me know! Reviews and kudos appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 _ **Note: T**_ _ **he usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **All medical details are either made up or googled.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

* * *

Scott returned to the hospital to find that there was yet no news of Stiles. His best friend was still in the operating room fighting for his life while they all waited here.

This wait was agonizing.

His mom had come once and said that Braeden was alright and that Stiles was still in surgery. There was nothing more she could tell them yet.

That was a lifetime ago.

Now Scott was losing his mind with worry.

Scott felt himself mimicking Stiles. He could not stay still for one moment. He would walk around in the waiting area and when that got too much, he would sit in one of the chairs besides the Sheriff, Lydia, Malia or Kira and start fidgeting, bouncing his legs and chewing his nails.

This time when he sat next to Lydia and started fidgeting, she smacked his knee to stop the bouncing and gave him a stern look that clearly spoke "cut it out!"

When Scott managed his fidgeting, he managed to say, "I can't take this anymore Lydia. I am losing my mind here. It's been give hours and there's still no news on him. Even mom's not around."

"Scott, your mom said she would let us know as soon as there was some news. You are not helping anyone with your worrying. You need to calm down."

He was about to answer when the familiar scent of his mom hit him. He was on his feet so quickly that the chair toppled behind him.

She went straight to the sheriff and before he spoke anything she said, "He's going to be fine."

The sheriff along with everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

She continued, "He's in recovery now. The doctor will speak to you soon. I can take you to see him but only for a few minutes. You can visit him when he's transferred to the ICU."

The sheriff was about to follow Melissa to where Stiles was when the doctor made his appearance.

The doctor introduced himself and continued, "Mr. Stilinski, let me first give you the good news that your son is going to be just fine." The sheriff gave a happy and relieved smile. The doctor continued, "Your son was brought in with a gunshot wound to the abdomen, a penetration to the chest, multiple lacerations, a couple of cracked ribs and two broken ribs. The major cause of worry was the blood loss. We lost him on the table there for a few minutes..."

The sheriff, Scott and the others paled at that. They had lost Stiles on the operating table. Stiles **Died** in there... if only for a few minutes.

The doctor guided the sheriff to sit on one of the chairs. Kira was next to Melissa and Scott who looked like he was about to get sick. Lydia and Malia held each other with tears in their eyes.

The doctor continued, "He's going to be fine. We managed to stabilize him and bring him back in a few minutes." The doctor assured. "He's being replenished for the lost blood. We managed to successfully remove all the fragments of the bullet. The bullet luckily didn't hit any major organs in the abdomen; the glass however nicked his left lung and accompanied by broken rib which managed to puncture Stile's lung, he has sustained a traumatic pneumothorax." When they all gave him a confused look the doctor added, "A collapsed lung. We have placed of a chest tube between the ribs into the pleural space. Re -expansion of the lung may take several days and we'll have to leave the chest tube in place until then. We're monitoring him for infections and we have him on antibiotics and IV fluids to help regain his strength back. He's not on a ventilator but he's been given oxygen through a mask to help him breath. He seems to have fallen face first in the glass as most of his lacerations appear on his chest and hands. We have sutured the deep cuts and bandaged the minor ones. His ribs will heal on their own in time. He in recovery now and we will soon move him to the ICU for monitoring for the next few days. If things go well, we can move him to the general ward for further monitoring and treatment. Do you have any questions?"

The sheriff took a deep breath. His son has been through so much. He just wanted to see Stiles with his own eyes. He wanted to make sure that his kid was going to be Ok.

"He's going to be fine right?" he asked.

"Barring any further complications, he should make a full recovery."

The sheriff nodded, "How long will he be in the hospital?"

"Given the seriousness of his condition, I would estimate two weeks or more. The chest tube can come out after a week if the lung is inflated by then."

"Thank you doctor. Can I see Stiles now?"

The doctor nodded and said, "Yes you can. He's surrounded by a lot of machinery so don't be spooked. They are there to help him. He was given anaesthesia during surgery and he's sedated now to help him rest so he will asleep for a while. Melissa will take you to him."

They shook hands and the doctor left.

Melissa gave the sheriff a hug and led him to recovery where Stiles was.

Scott overheard the sheriff telling his mom, "God help the medical staff here. Stiles will be driving them crazy in a couple of days if he's forced to stay for that long."

Scott couldn't help chucking. That's his friend for sure; a hyperactive kid who loved his freedom as much as he hated the hospitals. It sure would be difficult to keep him occupied and entertained for the period of his recovery but Scott along with all his friends will do whatever it takes to help his friend recover.

His friend is going to be fine. He just hopes that he can see him soon.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **I had this idea where Corinne (the desert wolf) escapes the custody and (maybe?) tries to attack Stiles and/or Malia . What do you think ?**

 **Any suggestions? let me know! Reviews and kudos appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _ **Note: T**_ _ **he usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **All medical details are either made up or googled.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

* * *

Melissa led the sheriff to the recovery room where Stiles was being held for the time being. She explained him about the various equipments surrounding his son. Stiles looked pale-paler than the hospital sheets he was covered in. The only colour he seemed to have was the dark circles around his eyes. His abdomen was covered in bandages so was the area around his chest. The most painful thing however, was the chest tube poking out of his kid. There was also the steady beat of Stiles's heart through the heart monitor and various IV's and a blood bag to help replenish him of his lost strength along with the massive oxygen mask covering half of his face.

Stiles looked tired. He has been working too hard recently, taking extra care of the sheriff ever since his hospitalisation as well as helping out his friends in their supernatural battles. He must not be getting enough sleep, the sheriff muses. He always forgets to take care of himself while he's busy caring and protecting his loved ones. Well, now it's his turn to look after his son. He vows that he along with Scott and the other kids will help Stiles recover fully. They are all going to be there for Stiles this time.

He runs his fingertips along the soft hair of his son. Stiles's hair are longer than his usual buzz cut. He has started to grow them recently. They make his look older. His kid is growing up but lying here in this hospital bed, he still looks like his little baby boy.

"Hey kiddo, you're going to be just fine. We're all here for you. You just get some rest and please don't ever scare me like this again." The sheriff knows that Stiles will not be able to hear him but he has to say these words out-loud, if not to reassure Stiles than to reassure himself that his kid is really out of danger and will be alright.

When Melissa said that it was time for him to leave and for Stiles to be transferred to the ICU, the sheriff ran his fingers one more time along Stiles's hair and said, "I'll see you in some time kiddo." and kissed his forehead.

"I'll come get you once we shift him in his room. OK" Melissa said giving the sheriff a smile.

"Ok." The sheriff said and left the room.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Scott asked as soon as the sheriff entered the waiting room again "Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping. They are moving him to the ICU now. Your mom will come get us after that. I don't think they will let you guys see him though. Hospitals are strict about their visitation policies especially for ICU's" Scott's face falls at that. Mr. Stilinski is right though, They won't let anyone outside the immediate family in the ICU. He just hopes that his mom can work some magic and get them in to see Stiles, if not, he will just have to sneak in to his room to check on his friend.

All of this feels so surreal. It was in these hospital corridors a few hours ago that he had last seen Stiles, **alive and breathing**. Now here they are again, in these same corridors hoping that his friend stays **alive and breathing**.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **I had this idea where Corinne (the desert wolf) escapes the custody and (maybe?) tries to attack Stiles and/or Malia . What do you think ?**

 **Any suggestions? let me know! Reviews and kudos appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 _ **Note: T**_ _ **he usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

* * *

Kira had left the hospital telling Scott that she has to spend some time with her parents. She had also said that they needed to talk but it can wait until Stiles was out of danger.

They were all waiting for Melissa to come and take them to Stiles's room when the Sheriff's phone rang. He answered it without checking the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Sheriff this is Parish. I am so sorry to disturb you. I know you are with your son right now but this is important."

"What is it Parish. Just get to the point." The sheriff snapped.

"It's Corinne. She escaped from the cell." At the mention of the desert Wolf, all eyes and ears of the pack were on the Sheriff's call.

"What! How did this happen?" the sheriff asked furious.

"We're not yet sure but I think that she had some sort of a lock pick on her. She must have used it to get out of the cell. She disarmed one of our deputies and used his gun and him as a hostage to escape. We followed her but we lost her in the forest preserve."

"Where are you now? I'll come to the station."

"Sir, I think you should stay there. She might come after Stiles and Malia. She still has the gun."

"Sheriff?" Scott interjected.

The sheriff looked at him and indicated for him to continue after asking Parish to hold on. He put the phone on speaker.

"I can go and follow her scent. I can help the deputies track her down."

"I'll go with you." Malia says.

"No. You should stay here. She most likely would come after you and if she does, you can handle her with the help of the sheriff and Lydia."

"But I don't think she'll go after me. She knows I am stronger than her now and she also knows that Stiles is my weakness and that she can hurt me more by hurting him. I can't let that happen. I have to stop her. She has already hurt Stiles enough. I'll not let her do that. I am going with you."

"Malia, maybe you are right. She may come after Stiles. Just think that if she comes here and we are both not here to stop her, she can hurt Stiles easily. Lydia's already hurt, the sheriff's only human. You should stay here and help protect Stiles in case she comes here, I'll try to find her and stop her before she reaches the hospital."

"OK." She finally conceded "But I'll her if she hurt's Stiles again." She said menacingly.

"Ok Parish, Scott's coming to help you track her down; I'll be at the hospital in case she comes here."

"Should I send more deputies there?" Parish asked.

"No, it's fine. We'll handle here." The sheriff said looking at Malia. Malia nodded. "You use all the available resources to track her down."

"Ok." Parish said and hung up the phone.

"You call me if there is any news on Stiles and be careful." Scott said looking at Lydia and Malia.

"We will and you too." Lydia answered seriously.

Scott gave one last look at where Stiles was last seen and left the hospital. He won't let the Desert Wolf hurt his friend again.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Sorry, this is short. It's my birthday tomorrow and I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. So, I thought at least something's better than nothing right?**

 **Next part will be uploaded soon.**

 **Any suggestions? let me know! Reviews and kudos appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 _ **Note: T**_ _ **he usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **All medical details are either made up or googled.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

* * *

Scott tried to track the Desert Wolf along with the help of the deputies of the Beacon Hills PD but it was all in vain. Corrine had seemingly vanished into thin air; her scent unavailable after a certain part of the preserve. She had successfully managed to mask her scent from Scott and her tracks from the deputies.

Dejected, Scott returned to the hospital.

He headed to the ICU floor to where Stiles was shifted. When he arrived, Scott found the sheriff sitting besides Stiles' bed in a chair. Stiles was asleep. He seemed peaceful if rather pale. Scott had spend enough time in the hospital to not be easily spooked by the various equipments attached to the patients but this was Stiles, his best friend, and seeing him attached to all these machineries made him uncomfortable. It made his chest hurt seeing his pack mate in pain.

He went over to Stiles and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How's he doing?" Scott asked the sheriff.

"He's improving. He was conscious for a few minutes after they moved him here but he seemed out of it. The doctors said it was the drugs and the blood loss and that he'll be more alert in the morning. Anyway, Parish said that you couldn't find Corrine?"

"No. She must have found a way to hide her scent from us but I still think she's in Beacon Hills. The cops have blocked the exits from the city and they said something about tracking her through CCTV footage, the rest of the pack and I shall help track her too. We'll find her but until then, I think that Stiles should not be left alone. Even Malia, but she can still take care of herself and Stiles, right now he's not in any condition to fend off another attack."

"Yeah! I talked to the doctors and they agreed to let someone always be with Stiles, so that won't be a problem. I can have someone from the station just in case."

"Ok." Scott said, his attention back to Stiles. He'll keep his friend save this time around. "Where're the girls?"

"I sent them to the cafeteria for a bite. You should go too." The sheriff replied.

"But..." Scott started to protest.

"Scott" the sheriff said sternly, "you are no good to Stiles if you're dead on your feet. Go, have a bite and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"But sheriff... "

"Scott!" the sheriff said in his dad voice that always worked on him.

"Ok fine." He touched Stiles' shoulder gently and drained some of his pain, "Ok buddy, I'll see you in the morning."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Ok. Good night Scott."

"Good night Sheriff." He squeezed Stiles' shoulder on last time and whispered "good night buddy", and headed out of the room.

* * *

Scott found the girls in the cafeteria. He updated them on what was happening and let them know that sheriff wants them to go home. With a little protestation, Lydia agreed but Malia decided to stay the night and watch out... just in case.

They said their goodbyes and headed to their respective destinations ... Scott to talk to Kira, Lydia –home to rest and Malia for her night watch.

Scott and Kira had their talk. She told Scott that she had to leave and that she will be gone for an undetermined amount of time. She told him that she had to do this for herself and that no one was forcing her. Scott didn't want to say goodbye to her but he understood why she had to do this.

They spent the night together in each other's arms, not caring and worrying about what tomorrow holds.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Any suggestions? let me know! Reviews and kudos appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 _ **Note: T**_ _ **he usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **All medical details are either made up or googled.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

* * *

Stiles woke up slowly. The drugs in his system making everything seem fuzzy and far away. He smelled chlorine and disinfectants and guessed that he was in the hospital even before opening his eyes. The eye opening part came later and the first thing that he could clearly see was his father slumped uncomfortably in one the chairs near his bed. This scene reminded him of a few weeks ago in this same hospital but this time around their positions were swapped. Stiles was here lying on this bed instead of his father. Those were a horrible few days. Stiles wishes that he never has to go through them again. He has already lost his mother in this same damn hospital; spend a part of his childhood here when his mother was sick and as of recently, nearly lost his only living parent here. God! He hated this place. If it was in his power he would avoid this place like it was the plague itself, but the life that he leads now puts him with a close relation with the hospital, him being a puny human and all.

God why was he thinking all this?

He forced himself out of all these thoughts and focussed his wandering attention to his surrounding. He was definitely in a hospital. The walls were a bare while, his sheets white,(what's with hospitals and their aversion to some colour). He was surrounded by various machineries and equipments and there was a freakin' tube coming out of his chest... gross!, half of his face was covered with a oxygen mask and most of his chest and abdomen were covered in bandages. He tried poking the chest tube with his free hand that wasn't being used as a pin cushion for the IV's and the blood bags but stopped immediately when the movement caused the pain that was in the background up until now to flare up... pain that was manageable thanks to the awesome drugs that he was definitely being given. He must have made some distressed noise because the next thing that he knew was his dad by his side, alert and awake and worried.

"Stiles? Hey son you OK?"

Stiles looked at his dad and gave him a reassuring smile and said, "M Ok dad" his voice sounded disused and croaky. "Just moved the wrong way."

The sheriff gave Stiles some ice chips and helped him swallow. The cool ice made Stiles feel better immediately.

"So..." Stiles began tentatively, "what did I miss? Is everyone alright?"

The sheriff huffed a disbelieving sigh. Leave it to Stiles to worry about everyone else when he was the one lying in the hospital.

"Everyone's fine. Well apart from you anyway." The sheriff said shortly.

"I'm fine dad. I'll be up and about in no time."

"Do you even remember what happened to you this time?" the sheriff said angrily at the dismissive tone of his son towards his own injuries.

"I was shot?" Stiles said simply like it was no big deal.

"Yes Stiles, you were **shot.** You **coded** on the table.I nearly lost you son. You can't keep doing this to me."

"Dad", Stiles said softy, "it's Ok. I am fine. I'll be fine. You won't lose me. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." The sheriff said defeated. There was no point arguing with his son. He was as stubborn as they came.

The sheriff let the doctor know that Stiles was awake. He came and gave him a thorough check-up.

"Sooo... Doc, when can I leave the hospital?"

The doctor looked disbelievingly at Stiles and the Sheriff huffed in resignation. He knew his son far too well and his aversion to hospitals but he wasn't going to let Stiles dictate the terms this time around.

"Stiles..." he started

"I'm just asking dad."

"Mr. Stilinski, you do know that you are in the ICU right?"

"Uhh Yeah?"

"and that you were shot as well as stabbed and have a chest tube to re-inflate your lung?"

"yeah?" Stiles said knowing where this was going.

"You'll be moved later today from the ICU to a private room where you'll be monitored. Your lung needs to inflate. That would take about seven days and your injuries need to heal. Even if we let you go after we remove the chest tube, you'll have to take it easy for a few days until the injuries heal."

'Ok." Stiles said dejectedly knowing full well that there was no way his dad will let him leave early.

"You should rest now. The more you rest, the quicker you heal and the soon you leave the hospital."

Stiles agreed. He decided he could do that if it means he'll get to leave early.

He fell into a slumber and the next time he opened his eyes Scott was there in place of his father.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Any suggestions? let me know! Reviews and kudos appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 _ **Note: T**_ _ **he usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

 _ **Suggestions, Reviews and Kudos appreciated**_

* * *

Stiles opened his eyes and found Scott sitting in place where his father was earlier.

"Hey", Scott said. He must have sensed the change in Stiles's heartbeat.

"Hey" Stiles replies with a smile "Where's dad?"

"I sent him home for a few hours to rest."

"OK. Good. So tell me everything. What did I miss?"

"Stiles... I don't think we should do this now. You should get better first."

"Scott come-on." Stiles whined. "Just tell me what's happening. Even dad didn't say anything to me but he seemed worried. The doctor said I'll be fine so there's something else happening here. I'll find out anyway. Do you want me to exert myself finding something that you can easily tell me? I'm already in the hospital and all this secrecy is killing me man." Stiles said giving Scott his version of puppy dog eyes and manipulating him in spilling what's been happening that has them all worried.

Scott sighed. He knew that Stiles was manipulating him but he also knew that Stiles would be worked up until he knew what happening around him and that wasn't going to help in his recovery.

"So... what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhhh , I remember throwing the talons at Malia. She used them and overpowered Corinne and then Braeden knocked her out. I think I told them that I was shot; I don't know things are fuzzy after that. Maybe I heard dad there but I'm not sure. What happened with you guys? How did everything go? Is everyone alright? How's Braeden? She too was shot right?" Stiles asked getting more worked up the more he thought about what all his friends had to go through.

"Stiles!" then more loudly, "Stiles!" that got Stiles attention. "You need to relax buddy. Your heart rate is picking up." Scott put the oxygen mask back ob Stiles' face and instructed him to breathe. "Just breathe buddy. Everyone's fine. Take deep breaths. That's it. Good."

"I am Ok." Stiles said reassuringly after a while when he could breathe easily without causing pain to his lungs and ribs.

"Ok. So Braeden's Ok. It was just a flesh wound and she was discharged last night. Everyone in our pack is alright too Liam, Kira Malia, even Lydia is going OK. It's you that everyone's worried about."

"I am fi.." Stiles began but Scott interrupted.

"No you are not but you will be."

"Ok. If everything's fine that why do you and dad seem worried?"

"Uhh... It's Corinne. She escaped from the station and we haven't been able to track her down. We think that she might go after you or Malia."

"Oh!"

"Yeah!" Scott says. "We will find her. You don't worry about her, just concentrate on getting better."

"Yeah Ok. There's nothing I can do from here anyway. How did things with Sebastian and Theo go?

"Dude you won't believe what happened." Scott said with a fond yet sad voice.

"What happened Scott?"

"Sebastian ... he overpowered me. He would have definitely won. He was strangling me and then Liam came to help me and tried to attack him with the sword but he pushed him hard. Sebastian then dug his nails into my neck and he got inside my head. He saw all these memories of me and Allison. He lost his focus then. He said Marie-Jeanne out loud and then he was stumbling back shocked. I think Ally looked like Marie. Dude she saved us. _**She saved ME**_. _**Allison saved ME**_. Without her memories I don't think we could have won. I would have been dead if not for her." Scott said in sad voice though with all the love he could muster in his voice.

Stiles was speechless. Allison would forever be a part of them... a part of Scott and she even in her death helped his best friend survive. He was grateful for that. "dude that's awesome. It's just like Allison to help us when we need her the most. She loved you and her love and her memories helped you in this fight against Sebastian." Stiles said honestly.

"Yeah!" Scott agreed his tone a bit sad after reminiscing her.

"So, what happened next?" Stiles asked just to get that look out of Scott's face. It worked.

"Then, Kira came along with Lydia and she screamed Mason's name. It worked. It separated him from the beast. Then everything happened so fast. The beast was escaping, then Parish came out of nowhere and I threw the sword towards him and just like that the beast was taken care of. Then Theo came..."

Stiles groaned at the mention of his name. He hated that guy. Theo had disrupted everything around them... their lives, their relationships, their pack and most important of all his friendship with Scott.

Scott continued, "Theo came and he tried to use the electric currents on us but Kira took care of it. She used her sword to open the earth up and Theo's sister came from below and dragged him with her, kicking and screaming. It was awesome and then Lydia got a feeling that something was wrong with you and mom called me and asked us to come to the hospital." Scott finished then he added hesitatingly, "I should have been able to feel when something was wrong with you. You're a part of pack Stiles and I should have known when something was this wrong with a member of my pack, with my best friend... not Lydia... me, the Alpha of the pack. I'm so sorry dude." Scott said apologetically.

"Hey, Scotty, it's Ok. It's alright." Stiles said seeing the distress in his best friend. He tried to sit up and to comfort his friend but stopped when the movement caused pain to flare up in his already injured ribs.

"Don't try to move, you idiot. You have broken ribs." Scott said settling Stiles down on the bed and taking some of his pain away.

"M'not an idiot, you're the idiot." Stiles slurred as the sudden lack of pain made him sleepy. Then more focussed he added, "besides the pack was nearly disbanded recently. You'll have to form the bond with your pack mates again."

"I guess." Scott conceded finally. "Anyway, I think you should rest now. Kira will come by later to see you and say good-bye. She's going with the shifters to learn control."

"You OK with her going away?" Stiles asked.

"She's doing this for herself. It's her decision. I'll have to respect that. Besides it's not like she won't come back. So I guess I am OK."

"Ok buddy. I'm going to sleep now."

"You do that." Scott said fondly knowing that Stiles needed it. "we'll be here when you wake up."

"K" Stiles said already halfway asleep.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Please review if you are still reading and want me to continue.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 _ **Note: T**_ _ **he usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

 _ **Suggestions, Reviews and Kudos appreciated**_

* * *

The next time Stiles woke up he was much more alert than the previous times. He felt human again. Being in the company of supernatural beings has upped his threshold for pain tolerance and the amount of pain that he was currently in was manageable. He looked around himself and was thankful for the depletion of various equipments. That has to mean that he was getting better... right? He also noticed some other changes like the room he was in was different from the ICU. They must have moved him while he was asleep. Good. There was also a lack of his dad and his friends. He looked outside the window where the sun was shining bright in the sky and thought that maybe his dad was working and the rest of the gang was at school.

Stiles carefully moved himself so that he was mostly in a sitting position, his pillow supporting his back in a way as to avoid putting pressure on his injured ribs. He mostly ignored the chest tube hoping desperately that it will come out soon. He was alone in the room and was getting bored so he tried to reach the remote to the TV in his room. It was just out of his reach and he was getting frustrated. He was contemplating getting up when Malia entered the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked worriedly.

"Uhhh nothing?" Stiles said sheepishly.

She shook her head and said, "Can't I leave you alone for five minutes?"

"You were here?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Uhh Yeah! I just went to answer Kira's call. Anyway how're you feeling?"

"Good. I feel pretty good actually." Stiles said honestly.

"Good. I am so happy you're alright Stiles. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you. I wanted to protect you, to keep you away from all this but I couldn't even do that. She knows that you are my weakness and now she's free again god knows where and we aren't even able to track her down. I feel so helpless Stiles." She said unable to stop herself.

"Hey come here." Stiles said gesturing towards the space on his bed. "You are not weak and you're definitely not helpless." Stiles said in a strong voice. "You are one the strongest people I know Malia. None of this is your fault and as far as Corrine is concerned, she's nothing now that she's powerless. She might come after us, maybe try to hurt us but she'll not succeed. We've taken on far greater threats than her and we've emerged victorious. You, my dad and the rest of the pack and I will take care of her if she tries to do anything." Stiles said giving her hands a squeeze.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She said and gave Stiles one of the gentlest of hugs that he has received from her. Stiles hugged her back careful of ribs and stitches. He was just glad that they could be friends even after broke up.

"So why aren't you at school?" Stiles asked after they had separated from their hug.

"Didn't feel like it. Besides I wanted to be here with you."

Stiles just smiled. They spent the next hour or so talking about nothing in general just hanging out. Kira came by some time later.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey." They both replied.

"It's good to see you awake Stiles." Kira said.

"It's good to be awake." Stiles replied happily.

"Malia, I think you should go home and rest for a while. I'll stay with Stiles until Scott and the others come from school." Kira said

"But I don't want to." Malia says not wanting to leave Stiles alone.

""It's OK Malia. You should go rest. You look tired. We'll be fine here. Kira will keep me company."

"Ok." She agrees reluctantly. "Be safe and you rest too. I'll see you later, OK?" She said leaning in to kiss Stiles on the cheek.

Stiles hugged her goodbye and promised to rest. Malia made Kira promise her to call her if she was needed before leaving.

Stiles and Kira talked about what Kira was doing the past few days with the shifters and they seemed to be helping her. She retold Stiles about how she managed to control her power and help take Theo down.

"Scott's going to miss you, you know?" Stiles said suddenly.

"I know. I'll miss him too but I have to do this Stiles. I can't be that helpless again. You can understand me right Stiles? I mean with the whole Nogitsune thing. I know it's not the same thing ..." she added hurriedly, "but I want to be control of myself and not the other way around. I won't let the fox take over me again and if the shape shifters can help me learn control, than I am willing to stay with them for as long as it is necessary. I don't want to be responsible for hurting anyone if I can prevent it by learning control. Besides knowing that Scott and all you guys will be here for me, will be like an incentive to work harder to learn control quickly so that I can be back soon."

"We're all going to miss you." Stiles said honestly

"I'll miss you guys too." After a moment she adds, " hey Stiles? I know Scott's your best friend and all and I don't have to say this but, you will take care of him right?"

"Always." Stiles said instantly.

Kira gives him a grateful smile.

The rest of the time passes in watching crappy television and making jokes about it.

* * *

Scott and Lydia came back some time late.

Lydia rushed in as soon as she heard Stiles's voice and hugged him, possibly a little harder.

"Ow. Lyds injured party here." Stiles managed to say. Not that he didn't like being hugged, and that too by one Lydia Martin but still.

"Sorry." Lydia said easing up a bit but not letting go of him fully. After she was satisfied, she looked him in the eye and said, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Stiles just gave her a fond look.

"How're you feeling buddy?" Scott asks.

"Great." Stiles says with a smile, "can't wait to get out of here."

Scott just rolls his eyes in fond exasperation.

"I'll drop Kira off and come by later Ok?"

"OK." Stiles replies.

Kira Hugs Lydia and Stiles Goodbye and says that she will miss them and that she'll be back soon and for them to take care of each other. She had tears in her eyes. She really was going to miss them all.

She and Scott left the hospital together.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia talked some time about how Kira leaving was going to affect Scott and then later about school and homework and what Stiles missed today.

"I seriously didn't think Scott would turn anyone else but Liam seems so much happier now. He really loves Hayden and at least someone deserves to be happy after all that we have been through." Lydia says describing how both Liam and Hayden looked like teenagers in love, making gooey eyes at each other during lunch today at school.

"I'm just happy that the bite took. I don't think that Scott would have been able to forgive himself if the bite had not taken and if something would have happened to Hayden." Stiles says thinking about how it would have affected Scott if the bite wouldn't have taken. They had a new addition to their pack now. Scott had another beta bitten by him. This will help make their pack stronger.

Just then a doctor came to check up on Stiles. He examined him thoroughly and declared him doing fairly well given circumstances and no, it does not mean that Stiles can leave the hospital early. He looked at Lydia and said that she should head over to the cafeteria and have a break as a nurse will be coming in to change his bandages and dressing.

The doctor left the room saying that he'll send the nurse.

"It's Ok, Lyds. You should go have a coffee and eat a sandwich or something. I'll be fine here."

"I'll be right back." She said not wanting to leave Stiles alone

A nurse entered his room then. "Hello Mr. Stilinski. I am Betty. I'll be changing your bandages."

"Hey Betty. Call me Stiles." Stiles says giving her a smile.

Lydia rolls her eyes as she leaves the room. When she reaches the door another nurse enters the room. She has her face covered in a mask. It should not be that odd given that it's a hospital but Lydia still finds it odd since the nurse is here to change the bandages. She lets it go and heads to the cafeteria. The quicker she leaves, the quicker she can be back.

It's only when she's in the elevator that she realizes that the nurse in the mask was none other than **Corrine**.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Please review if you are still reading and want me to continue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 _ **Note: T**_ _ **he usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

 _ **Suggestions, Reviews and Kudos appreciated**_

* * *

The moment Lydia realized what was happening, she tried to stop the elevator and return to help Stiles but it was pointless, the lift kept moving downwards towards the cafeteria. The next thing she tried was her cell phone but it was a bust too. There was no cell reception in the elevator.

It only took around a minute but it felt like a lifetime for the elevator to reach the intended floor. Lydia got out knowing full well that she has to let the others know what was happening. She typed a quick text letting the pack and sheriff know that Corrine was here at the hospital and headed upstairs to where Stiles currently was. She hoped desperately that she wasn't late and that she would be able to help him.

* * *

Scott had just finished packing an overnight bag for his drive to New Mexico with Kira. He was about to head to Kira's when his phone beeped indicating that he has received a text. Thinking that it was Kira letting him know that she was ready, he headed to his mom's car that they were going to use for this trip and opened the message once he was inside.

The message was from Lydia telling them that Corrine was in the hospital now.

Without a second thought he gunned the engine and headed towards the hospital. He called Lydia. She answered on the first ring.

"Lydia, what's happening? Is Stiles OK?"

"I don't know Scott. The nurses came to change his bandages and they asked me to leave the room so I headed towards the cafeteria. I realized that one of the nurse who was wearing a mask looked familiar and when I was in the elevator it clicked that she was Corrine. I texted you immediately. I am heading to his room now. Scott get here soon. Please." Lydia pleaded.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes." Scott answered and accelerated the engine.

* * *

Lydia heard Scott say that he will reach in five minutes just as she reached Stiles's room. It hadn't been long, less than five minutes before she was here in this room. She entered the room but there was no Stiles there. There were some signs of struggle stating that Stiles didn't go without a fight. The second nurse was lying on the floor but she seemed conscious so Lydia headed to her quickly and asked where she took him. The nurse appeared disoriented but replied that she took him towards the back exit of the hospital. There was a staircase there that was rarely used. Lydia told the nurse to alert the hospital security and headed towards the back.

She realized that the phone was still on and Scott was asking her what was happening.

"Scott? She's headed towards the back exit with Stiles. I'm following her. Get here soon.

Lydia followed the blood drops that were probably from the IV being yanked off harshly and not from any other injury that Corrine may have caused. Lydia reached the end of the hallway, towards the beginning of the stairway and saw a wheelchair abandoned there. She peeped below and saw Corrine two flights below with a gun in her hand, dragging an unconscious Stiles with her.

Corrine hadn't seen here yet. Lydia took off her high heels and headed down the stairs without making much noise.

"Scott?" she whispered so as not to let Corrine hear her.

"I'm here Lydia."

"She's two flights below me. I see Stiles with her. She will be exiting through the back now. Where are you?"

"I'm here at the hospital. Don't worry. I see the exit. I'm hanging up now."

"OK." Lydia said hanging up and breathing a sigh of relief. Together they can handle her and save Stiles.

* * *

Corrine has just exited the back door when Lydia hears Scott's alpha howl. There were some other howls in return indicating that the betas and Malia weren't far behind.

"Let him go Corrine." Scott growled.

"Stay away from me or I'll pull the trigger Scott." Corrine said calmly. "This has nothing to do with you. This is between Malia and I and Stiles here just happens to be the object of her affection and the means to receive what was stolen from me. My power back."

"This has everything to do with me. Stiles is my pack. He's my best friend and if you hurt him I'll kill you." Lydia heard Scott say as she reached the exit where they were. Now she could clearly see Scott from her position who was wolfed out, eyes glowing red and claws out ready to attack. She could also see Corrine holding Stiles with one hand and a gun to his temple with the other.

Malia came out of nowhere, ready to attack after she saw Stiles's unconscious form and a gun pointed to his temple.

"There's the lady of the hour." Corrine said mockingly.

"Let him go." Malia Growled.

"Well, daughter," Corrine said with a sneer, "You stole something that was dear to me and now I'll steal something that is dear to you."

She started to pull the trigger. Scott and Malia headed towards her and Lydia screamed loudly.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Please review if you are still reading and want me to continue.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

 _ **Note: I would like to thank**_ **Residentfangirl1997,** **MoonlitFudge, DrewSb, .3, Erica L, Snowbeardolphin, Shadow-wolf78, AprilMayJuneJuly and MariAJB** _ **on their awesome reviews on the previous chapters. You guys are the best. I would also like to thank everyone who is following / who has Favourited this story. Your support is what inspires us to keep writing.**_

 _ **Suggestions, Reviews and Kudos appreciated**_

* * *

"Let him go." Malia Growled.

"Well, daughter," Corrine said with a sneer, "You stole something that was dear to me and now I'll steal something that is dear to you."

She started to pull the trigger. Scott and Malia headed towards her and Lydia screamed loudly.

* * *

Stiles had recognized Corrine the moment she entered his hospital room. Her face was covered in a mask but Stiles could never forget those eyes, eyes with so much hate in them, eyes that belonged to the person who had shot him just a couple of days ago.

"Hey Betty" Stiles said urgently addressing the nurse who already in his room checking on his bandages. "I want you get out of here."

She looked confused for a moment and looked at Stiles. He was looking behind her. She turned and followed his gaze to another nurse whom she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" she asked moving away from Stiles.

"It's none of your concern sweetheart." She said pointing a gun towards Stiles. "If you make any noise, I'll shoot him." Corrine said heading towards Stiles and yanking his IV out harshly. Stiles winced.

"It's OK Betty. Just do as she says." Stiles says trying to avoid any unwanted casualties.

Corrine drags Stiles forcefully from his bed. Stiles hisses as the sudden elevation causes his already injured ribs to jostle. Betty tries helping Stiles but Corrine pushes her hard and she falls down hitting her head. Stiles takes advantage of the distraction and grabs the IV pole from nearby and hits Corrine. She loses her balance and Stiles tries to escape from the room. He just manages a few steps when suddenly Corrine is behind him. He turns and tries to attack her back but she is quicker than him and hits him with the end of the gun.

Stiles loses consciousness after that.

* * *

The next time he is aware of his surroundings, he could hear Scott and Malia nearby along with Corrine who is holding him and possibly keeping him upright at the moment. He tries to make sense of what is going on around him and quickly realizes that Corrine is about to shoot him.

He could feel the gun pointed at the back of his head and hear as the trigger is being pulled.

He makes an instant decision and let's go of the support of Corrine holding him, unlocks his knees and falls to the ground just as the bullet is fired above him. His ears ring of the gun shot so close to him as well the scream that Lydia let out.

He turns just in time to see Malia trying to kill Corrine.

"Malia don't." He screams.

Malia looks at him strangely then says, "no. I'm not giving her a chance to hurt you again." Stiles looks desperately at Scott. Even Scott looks unsure on whether or not to let Malia kill her mother.

"Please. It's not worth having her blood on your hands. You don't have to take a life if you can avoid it. Let the cops take care of her and bring her to justice." Stiles tried to reason with her and Scott. Lydia was by his side trying to get him upright and assess his injuries.

"But she already escaped once, what's to say that she won't do it again." Malia said still not letting go of Corrine's neck.

"Then let me handle it." Said a new voice.

Everyone turned to look at Braeden. She had a gun in her hand and it was pointed towards the desert wolf.

"I've been tracking her for a long time and the mercenaries that I work for would like to bring her to justice. I promise that you won't have to deal with her ever again."

Stiles looked at Malia who finally relaxed and said, "Fine. But if she ever crosses my path again or tries to hurt any of my friends again, I'll kill her."

"Fair enough." Stiles agreed.

Braeden comes towards Corrine and handcuffs her and takes her away.

That taken care of all their attention was now refocused on Stiles.

"Are you OK? Did she hurt you?" Scott asked coming by his side and taking most of his weight.

"I'm fine buddy. She didn't hurt me apart from this." Stiles said pointing towards the superficial head wound caused by Corrine's gun back in the hospital room. It had already stopped bleeding.

"She could have shot you. AGAIN." Malia said still angry at letting the desert wolf live.

"Let's get you checked out anyway. Besides you should be resting now and trying to get better." Lydia said, always the smart one.

They heard sirens heading towards them. Scott said he'll take care of them and talk to Mr Stilinski. Malia and Lydia led Stiles back to the hospital towards his room.

They notified the nurses and a doctor was immediately called to examine Stiles. He checked Stiles over and declared that the head wound was nothing to worry about. His ribs and abdomen did not suffer any additional injuries. He should be in a little more pain but medication will take care of that. He also said that Stiles was a very lucky young man and that he should recover just fine

A different nurse came and changed Stiles's bandages finally, this time in the presence of his father who was back from the station and refused to leave Stiles alone. Stiles just sighed and let it happen. He drifted to sleep not long after that, the medication and exhaustion taking their toll on his still healing body.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **One more chapter to go. Please review if you are still reading and want me to continue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for sticking by me until the end. Please take a moment to review and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

* * *

Stiles stayed in the hospital for five more days. He was constantly surrounded by someone or the other, no one willing to leave him alone after what happened in the hospital. He was finally discharged when the chest tube was removed after having done its job of re-inflating his lung. He was never so happy to see his t-shirt and jeans as he was in that moment. Finally he was able to wear some decent clothes after spending a week in the hospital gown. He however was not happy to be led out of the hospital in a wheelchair, but one look from Melissa and he sat down without a second word. He just wanted to get away from the hospital and go home and to do so if he had to sit in the damn wheelchair so be it.

The sheriff drove Stiles to their home. He also made Stiles take it easy for the next few days with a lot of rest and not allowing him to leave the house. The house arrest didn't bother him much, one or other of his friends was constantly there with him keeping him company, watching movies or playing video games. It was enjoyable if a bit boring kind of down-time. He enjoyed spending time with his friends without the constant danger of the supernatural kind hovering over them.

Scott finally headed off to drop off Kira only after receiving a cryptic message from Braeden stating that the desert wolf was taken care of and not to worry, she won't bother them again.

Kira said her goodbyes once again saying that she will miss them all and she will be back as soon as she could. She asked Stiles to look out for Scott and he promised her to do so. They headed off to New Mexico with Scott driving Kira in his mother's car.

* * *

Scott and Kira drove to New Mexico from Beacon Hills enjoying their remaining time together. The drive should have taken around thirteen hours but they stretched it as much as possible making an overnight stop at a motel where they spent the night in each other's arms wishing the night would never end. The next afternoon they reach Shiprock, New Mexico where the skinwalkers are waiting for Kira.

They kiss one last time and Scott makes a last desperate attempt to change her mind, "You don't have to do this." He says

"I made a deal with them, I need to. It's not for my parents, it's not for you _ **, IT'S FOR ME**_."

"How long is it gonna take?" Scott finally asks the question that he has avoided so far dreading her answer.

"As long as it takes." She said knowing that the answer was not reassuring. To make Scott believe that she would do whatever it takes to control her fox with the help of the skinwalkers and that she would finally return to him she gives him something to hold on to, something to make him realize that this was not a good bye forever and that they will see each other again, hopefully very soon.

"Keep it for me." She says handing Scott her obsidian, "Keep it safe." She gives Scott one last kiss and a smile before heading off with the skinwalkers.

She disappears with them it a cloud of desert sand. Scott watches her go with a sad look but also with a hope that she would return to him one day. He pockets her obsidian for safekeeping and heads back home to his family, friends and pack.

* * *

Stiles is finally cleared to leave home and head back to school.

He visits his dad at the Sheriff station. They talk for a while about nothing in particular and then the sheriff piles up the files of the recent events.

"You saved their lives. Mason, Malia, a lot of population in beacon hills. It's got to feel pretty good?" the sheriff asks.

"It did." Stiles admits honestly. "For a while." It did feel good to save all these lives. He was able to help people even without any supernatural abilities. He felt like he was alive in that moment when he was helping them. The feeling didn't last though. He would like to have that feeling back.

The sheriff could read his son like an open book. "is it something you wanna feel again?" he asks knowing the answer already.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

"Welcome to your future career in law enforcement." The sheriff said giving his son a proud smile. Stiles was born to do this. He is going to very good at it. the sheriff thought proudly.

* * *

Stiles finally returned to school. He was greeted by all his friends even the newly turned pack mate Hayden and a smiling Liam who was attached to her hip. They all dispersed off to their classes as the bell rang promising to meet back at lunch.

He and Lydia headed back together after their class was done. They were talking about Kira.

"She'll be back. She still has to graduate." Lydia states firmly.

"That's the thing though, I don't know... When we started the school year, I was so stressed about everyone ending up in the same place after we graduate. But I don't think it matters. We always seem to find each other anyway. Even Allison. " At the mention of her best friends name, Lydia just stopped in the hallway looking at Stiles with a confused expression.

Stiles turns when she stops suddenly. He looks at her face and realises his mistake. "He didn't tell you?" At her lost look, he explains, "It was in the tunnels... When Sebastian had his hands around Scott's throat, the guy probably didn't even know what he was doing. His claws got into Scott's neck. He was going to kill him, but then, he stopped and said a name... Marie-Jeanne. He saw Scott's memories. He saw Allison." Stiles said trying to describe what Scott said to him in the hospital.

"They must have looked like each other. I mean... maybe exactly like each other." Lydia said getting what Stiles was trying to say.

Stiles nods.

"It gave Scott a chance to break free. She saved him. Allison saved him." Stiles says giving Lydia a fond yet sad smile, remembering the girl that was Allison Argent, the girl who even in her death help save the life of his best friend.

Lydia returned the smile. She was flooded with the memories of her best friend. They walk together in silence this time towards the library.

* * *

Scott was in the library looking at the initials carved by them. He runs his fingers fondly over the initials of Allison that he had carved in memory of her. She was his first love, his friend and she would forever be a part of him.

He hears Stiles and Lydia heading towards the library and joins them.

Things weren't perfect, maybe they never would be but everything that they have faced together in the last few years has made them stronger. Scott now believes that he and Stiles and the rest his pack together could overcome whatever hurdle life throws at them.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Note: So... that's the end. Canonical ending for a canonical start. Just wanted to bring this fic to a point where the fifth season of teen wolf "Apotheosis" ended.  
**

 **Please take a minute and let me know your thoughts and suggestions. Prompts are welcome. Thanks for sticking by me until the end and for your support. It means the world to me.**


End file.
